Amistad
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Y es que a veces, conoces a una persona por accidente, conoces a otra sin esperar conocerla y terminas dándote cuenta de que no imaginas como sería tu futuro sin ellos, ni si quiera esperas que una simple persona se vuelva tu mejor amiga. [Tercera Parte: Final]
1. Torpeza

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Personajes:** Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki

* * *

**Torpeza**

**.**

_Un buen amigo se hace por accidente_

**.**

Mordió sus labios mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

Para variar ya se encontraba llegando tarde a las clases de la academia. Posiblemente no alcanzaría a entrar a la clase de Taijutsu, ¿Quién la mandaba a dormirse tan tarde?

Una vuelta, otra vuelta, su cabello rojo ondeando tras ella.

Y finalmente llegó al salón, para toparse con que no había nadie allí.

Pestañeo confundida, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica. La misma respuesta llegó a sus ojos cuando divisó en el patio de la academia a su grupo, podía distinguir rápidamente a más de alguno.

Allí estaban practicando. ¿Qué practicaban?, si no estaba mal, estaban intentando hacer algún tipo de llave, bufó quedamente, mejor se escabullía para intentar formar parte de la clase o por lo menos lo que quedara de la misma.

No alcanzó a doblar el pasillo cuando algo chocó contra ella, haciéndoles caer a la tierra. Entre su carrera y la que parecía ser la de la otra persona, ambas terminaron comprando* un buen trozo del suelo de la academia.

-Perdón, perdón'ttebane- Chilló, sobando su frente rojiza por el golpe, mirando suplicando por dentro que no fuera algún Sensei o algo así con quien chocara.

¿Con que se encontró cuando alzó los ojos?

Una chica de su mismo tamaño, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

Hizo una mueca con los labios, estaba segura de conocerla desde algún lugar o por lo menos que de algún modo le sonaba su presencia. La susodicha, solamente negó con la cabeza, aún sin decir nada y parándose.

Dio algunos pasos, como si ignorara aquello que ocurrió, haciendo enfadar quedamente a la de cabello rojo, que ya estaba por refunfuñar y seguir en su carrera por volver a la clase.

El hecho de que la chica callada se detuviera de golpe y la mirara la extrañó.

Más aún cuando **_cayó_** sobre su cuerpo súbitamente, casi aplastándola, generando que soltara otro chillido intentando pararla. En su forcejeo notó mejor que el tobillo de la chica se encontraba lo suficientemente lastimado como para hacerla soltar muecas de dolor.

-¡Me matarán'ttebane! ¡Hice que te rompieras la pierna! ¡Soy un monstruo'ttebane!- Gritó más, como si realmente fueran a generarle una tortura por ello, como si lo peor que podía hacer era osar romperle la pierna a alguien que ni si quiera sabía quién era.

La chica, mirándola, comenzó a **reír**, a pesar del dolor que debía generar la pequeña torcedura.

Eso bastó para que Kushina dejara de gritar, mirándola atentamente y con curiosidad, casi como un pequeño gato al que le han llamado la atención.

-¡Si tienes voz'ttebane!- volvió a gritar, ayudándola a pararse en el proceso. Por lo menos a la de pelo negro no parecía molesta con los constantes gritos en su oído.

Ella, con una voz más suave pero aún la gracia en la misma, habló. –Mi nombre es **Mikoto Uchiha**, y no, no eres un monstruo, me había torcido el tobillo en la práctica de Taijutsu- una respuesta simple que calmó la loca cabeza de su nueva conocida.

Kushina solamente pudo suspirar con alivio dramáticamente, sacándole otra fresca risa a Mikoto.

La ayudó a ir hasta la enfermería, platicando de una y más cosas, desde cosas tan irrelevantes como recordar que debían decirse Hola, hasta cosas más importantes –a opinión de Kushina- como el hecho de que adoraba comer Ramen.

¿Quién diría que Kushina poco supiera quienes eran los Uchiha? ¿Quién diría que todos les miraban con una clara expresión de extrañeza por verlas juntas?

Bueno, Mikoto también se sorprendió un poco de que ella alzara los hombros cuando le comentó sobre el clan Uchiha. Ni si quiera ahondaron más en el tema, no les importaba a ninguna de las dos realmente.

Pero, aún con eso, tampoco era demasiado común ver a un Uchiha tener tanta confianza con alguien que no fuera de su clan, en especial alguien que podía ser tan distante como Mikoto. Sin embargo, **_¿Qué importaba?_** ¿O quiénes eran los Sensei que se preguntaban esas cosas como para decir algo?

**.**

Sus Infantiles pasos las llevaron hasta la enfermería, donde aún platicaban de forma amena, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Era extraño, eso era algo que Kushina tenía bien claro.

Porque recordaba a otras chicas de la academia, que le platicaban y eran sus amigas, hasta el momento en que veían como ella hablaba con alegría y cercana a Minato. En el momento en que eso pasaba, todas la odiaban incluso más que siendo de por si una forastera de un lugar destruido.

La pura verdad es que eso no lo entendía para nada.

Un grupo de personas podía tenerle enfado por según ser una forastera que llegó a su aldea sin más, otras, las mujeres, parecían odiarla por platicar con el rubio al que le debía la vida.

Por lo menos Mikoto no la miró mal cuando le contó parte de esa historia en la caminata, tampoco cuando supo su nombre completo.

Alzó sus hombros mientras miraba como su nueva amiga era ayudada por la MedicNinja de la academia. Sus curiosos ojos vaguearon por allí, buscando algo que llamara su atención, hasta que finalmente reparó en **la figura** de la ropa de ella.

Oh.

Ese signo lo había visto antes, lo recordaba.

¡Claro!

Aquella bola de niños con expresiones estiradas, que la insultaron por no ser alguien de su nivel, inferior, de otra aldea. ¡Aún recordaba al amargado principal!, si no recordaba mal, a su líder le llamaron Fugaku.

Su expresión se ensombreció.

¿Realmente aquella agradable chica era como esos tipos?

Ella se miraba más amable o cálida, a pesar de que claramente era callada. Y bueno, tenía ese porte raro que tenía la gente de esos clanes, pero fuera de eso no parecía estar repeliéndola como la peste por no ser Uchiha.

Que de hecho, ahora entendía porque la miró con tanta extrañeza cuando no le importó el que fuera del clan Uchiha.

Decidió que no pensaría cosas apresuradamente, después de todo apenas la venía conociendo. En un principio pareció reacia a hablarle, pero una vez la hizo reír, todo mejoró, tal vez, tal vez Mikoto no era como esa bola de personas.

-**_Miko-chan_**, Entonces, ¿Eres de nuestro salón?- preguntó nuevamente, sintiéndose algo tonta por dentro por no notarla con anterioridad.

Ella simplemente asintió, aun demostrando que era más callada que ella. –Debo fijarme más en la gente'ttebane- murmuró, cruzando sus brazos, generando otra risa en la chica. -¿No te molesta que te diga Miko-chan verdad?- agregó, dándose cuenta tarde de su "atrevimiento".

-No te preocupes, no me molesta-

Kushina sonrió feliz, alzando sus manos en son de victoria.

A quien le importaba de qué clan era ella o que se conocieran por un accidente.

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Y esta historia es para mi hermana "Misha", Que espero le guste la primera parte. Esta historia estará echa de tres partes, con Mikoto, Kushina y Minato como protagonistas. ¡Espero les agrade!.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. Seriedad

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autor: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Personajes: **Mikoto Uchiha, Minato Namikaze

* * *

**Seriedad**

**.**

_Las apariencias a veces engañan_

**.**

Caminó con paso tranquilo por el parque de la aldea, mirando a su al rededor.

Cuando logró llegar a un sitio que le pareció el adecuado, se sentó en el pasto al tiempo que sacaba una pila de pergaminos del bolso que traía. A pesar de lo extraño que pareciera, se había acostumbrado a estudiar en aquel lugar.

Sus ojos azules se pasearon por las páginas, teniendo de todas formas sus sentidos alerta a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar al rededor, aún si continuaba en la academia, como shinobis, estaba buscando acostumbrarse a sentir lo que le rodeaba, a aprender a percatarse de lo que pudiera acercársele en cualquier momento.

Sentía una que otra ardilla moviéndose, los juegos de los niños y pláticas de los adultos.

Cuando sintió algo cayendo frente a donde estaba sentado, su vista se levantó de sus pergaminos, manteniendo la expresión seria en su rostro, aunque con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Una chica, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color cayó de a saber dónde en el pasto.

Pestañeo un par de veces reconociéndola, era la Uchiha, no se habían tratado demasiado, pero le agradaba, se comportaba y era hábil en lo que hacía. -**Mikoto-san**- saludó, cortés.

La chica pestañeo, medio aturdida aún por su golpe y le miró moviendo su cabeza a modo de saludo. -Minato-san ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó, demasiado cortes.

Él respondió lo propio, sumergiéndoles en una plática demasiado respetuosa para niños de su edad, aunque cómoda técnicamente para ellos, extraña para quien escuchara.

Llegado a un punto, dándose cuenta de cómo hablaban, fue la misma Mikoto quien empezó a reír con energía, contagiando al niño en su risa constante, inclusive terminó afirmando su estómago quedamente. -Pensar que en menos de 24 horas he conocido a dos personas completamente distintas-

Aquello logró captar la atención de Minato, quien, callándose, la miró con clara curiosidad. -Hoy conocí a Kushina, digamos que mientras tú eres **serio**, con ella simplemente **choqué**-. Y sonrió, cálidamente, sacándole un sutil tono rosa en el rostro a él.

-Supongo que son dos encuentros contrarios- concordó él, para después tener nuevamente su expresión curiosa. -¿Por qué has caído de golpe aquí?- cuestionó.

Ella bajó su cabeza un poco. -Digamos que estaba arrancando de los de mi clan- miró al rededor temerosa. -Me vieron hablando con Kushina y alegaron que no debía juntarme con personas de su calaña. -

El chico no necesitó escucharlo nuevamente cuando se levantó, analizando con la vista a su alrededor, percatándose a la lejanía precisamente de un grupo de chicos que parecían estar buscando a alguien en especial, los signos característicos de su clan resolvieron todo el asunto al tiempo que él mismo arqueaba una de sus cejas sin entenderlo.

Se puso en guarda defensivamente ante ella cuando vio al grupo acercarse con aquella expresión de grupo malvado, Mikoto en ese momento pensó que Kushina se reiría de ellos aún si pudieran hacerle algo, Minato solo pensaba que eran una bola de personas sin cerebro realmente y con nulo respeto por todo.

-Aquí estás Mikoto, tú, rubio, sal de aquí-

Casi le habría dado risa aquello si no fuera porque realmente prefería mantener la seriedad y cabeza fría en una situación así.

-Lo que están haciendo no tiene sentido- aclaró, cruzando sus brazos, a pesar de su poca edad la seriedad y hasta forma de imponerse era notoria en el chico.

Ganándose unas risas, supo que en ese momento aquello se volvería una pelea.

**.**

**-Ya está-**

Y allí fue cuando su expresión fría pasó a ser una cálida mientras miraba a la chica de cabello negro, esta, sin creérselo aún, solo miraba al grupo de chiquillos correr como podían lejos de ellos, completamente asustados.

Ni si quiera necesito hacer gran cosa, un movimiento por aquí, un golpe sordo por allá y ya estaban todos derribados.

Notando todo tranquilo normalmente, no pudo más que sonreírle quedamente. -Gracias- murmuró, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de él.

Tal vez ni si quiera estaba en su lugar pelear por ella o hablarle, pero allí estaba, el chico igual de serio que su persona haciéndole el favor de ahuyentar al grupo de Uchiha que venían con malas intenciones. ¿Quién diría que se toparía con algo así? Un segundo estaba en problemas por una persona -sin esta buscarlo- y al otro estaba metiendo al embrollo a un tercero.

Cuando Minato comenzó a caminar después de guardar sus cosas y le invitó a llevarla a la casa, supo que hoy había sido un día **diferente** al resto.

Un solo pensamiento rondó su cabeza.

**_Tal vez sea el destino_**

**.**

* * *

**N/A: **Y ya está, espero que les gustara este cap. Minato defendiendo a nuestra Mikoto, el próximo será el último capitulo de esta historia. Nee, espero te guste :3!

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Tiempo

**Serie: **Naruto

**Autora: **xXKushinaXx/Miika

**Personajes: **Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze

* * *

**Tiempo**

**.**

_Se dice que cuando una amistad pasa ciertos años. Durará para siempre_

**.**

Fue un tiempo después cuando intentó alejarse de todo.

Se sentía extraña, distante, no se sentía realmente útil para nada ni nadie en aquel momento. ¿Por qué sentirse realmente apreciada en algún lugar? Ella no era poderosa, no era hábil, no tenía aquellas cualidades que se esperaban de los patriarcas de un futuro clan.

Suspiro con desanimo mientras miraba desde su ventana a la gente del clan.

Niños jugaban, adultos platicaban seriamente.

Incluso diviso a la lejanía a Fugaku y a su séquito de seguidores. Frunció un poco los labios recordando que cuando tuviera la edad suficiente tendría que casarse con él.

No era que le odiaba, de hecho, le parecía alguien fuerte, protector, atractivo e interesante también. En ocasiones platicaban, y cuando podían estar a solas para conocerse, lograba percatarse de que realmente él no era como intentaba mostrar que era ante el resto de la gente, tanto dentro como fuera del clan.

El problema estaba en _ella._

Y de hecho, su problema no era con Fugaku, mucho menos.

Su problema radicaba en que realmente no se sentía valiosa de ser la próxima matriarca del clan. Tampoco se sentía realmente valiosa como persona, no creía que alguien debiera tomarse la molestia de pasar tiempo con ella. ¡Era demasiado retraída para platicar realmente! Y la verdad, tenía cierta tendencia a tomarse a pecho demasiado algunas cosas.

Aquello la estaba aquejando, en especial por que durante ese año había conocido a dos personas que realmente no creía que debían tomarse tantas molestias con ella.

Este año había visto más cosas de las que creyó.

Recordó perfectamente como Minato la había protegido de los chicos del clan. Recordó como un tiempo después, Kushina terminó reclamándoles a otros miembros del clan por empezar a mirarla en menos solo por juntarse con ella. -aún al día de hoy se preguntaba porque tanto desprecio por la Uzumaki-.

Un suspiro brotó de su boca.

No pasaron ni seis meses cuando empezó a suponer que realmente ella les traía más problemas que beneficios a esos dos. Una sonrisa triste cruzó su boca, por alguna razón los tres habían terminado siendo inseparables en un principio, reían, jugaban, entrenaban.

Minato les enseñó a ambas algunas cosas Shinobis, Kushina se la pasaba haciéndoles reír o rabiar incluso, y ella, por las palabra de Kushina, era una especie de punto medio. Podía ser tan infantil y juguetona como Kushina o ponerse tan firme y seria como Minato.

Decir que la amistad con ellos dos la hacía feliz era la pura verdad.

El problema seguía radicando en que sentía que les generaba meramente problemas.

Kushina a veces se peleaba con chicas o chicos del clan por empezar a molestarla ya que eran amigas, Minato terminaba enojado con la gente -a pesar de su forma de ser tranquila- ya que le desagradaba como las intentaban tratar. ¡Todos sus pleitos eran culpa de ella y su clan!

Frunció la boca al recordar como malamente un grupo de mal intencionadas intentó hacer un triángulo amoroso de los tres cuando Minato y Kushina empezaron a salir. ¿Cómo podía ser la gente tan chismosa realmente? Aunque claro, ni él ni ella lo tomaron a pecho, a palabras de Kushina "Confío más en ti que en toda esa manga de personas".

El caso es que de todas formas sentía que todos los problemas eran por su culpa.

Y por eso, cuando ya acababa el año, decidió alejarse, no volver a salir de los territorios del clan.

Ya iba un mes que no veía ni a Kushina ni a Minato.

¿Habían intentado entrar al territorio Uchiha? No lo sabía, después de todo los guardia del clan eran del tipo de persona que no dejaba pasar a absolutamente nadie si otro miembro Uchiha no daba voto de confianza primero. Y bastante difícil era si quiera engañar al Sharingan como para pasar desapercibido entre la multitud.

Estaba decidida a quedarse allí y dejar de importunar la vida de Minato o de Kushina.

**.**

Una lágrima surcó de sus ojos cuando comprendió que no podría hacerlo.

Bueno, no es como que ellos se la pusieran fácil.

Después de todo, ¿Quién se esperaría ver una paloma pasar con un sello volando hasta su habitación? ¿Y que desde ese mismo sello surgiera Minato y Kushina?

Aquello era bastante extraño e ilógico.

Pero solo verlos fue suficiente para que la lágrima escapara, sinceramente había extrañado la presencia de ellos dos, y la expresión en los ojos de la Uzumaki le decía que ellos también la habían extrañado.

No entendió mucho el comentario de Minato, algo sobre que su sello de espacio tiempo debía usarse en kunais, pero se vieron obligados a ponerle un papel a una paloma y rezar porque resultara, ya que hasta la fecha los Uchiha no les dejaban pasar libremente.

Antes de hacer ademan de correrlos o alegar con el discurso -que ensayo más de una vez- sobre que ya no importunaría en sus vida, Kushina la tomó de los hombros, la sentó en su cama y la miró cruzando sus brazos al tiempo que comenzaba con un monólogo que pudo haber alertado a cualquiera que se pasara por allí.

-¿Por qué desapareciste Miko-chan? ¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti'ttebane! - infló sus mejillas. -Pensé que te había ocurrido algo, que te habían secuestrado por tu Sharingan, que esos babosos de tu clan te habían lastimado. -llevó las manos a sus hombros y la zarandeo sin dejarla responder. -¿Tienes una idea que haría si perdiera a mi **hermana**'ttebane?-

Y aquel comentario fue suficiente para generarle un shock.

Lograba ver la sinceridad en los ojos de ella, y la expresión que le envió el rubio desde atrás le corroboró que en ningún momento la chica de pelo rojo había hablado con mentiras o con falta de sinceridad. -¿**De verdad** me vez como una hermana ya?- murmuro, algo escéptica al respecto.

-Eres la persona que ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me aguantas cuando desespero incluso a Minato, me aconsejas y me apoyas hasta en las cosas más estúpidas, y me has salvado de demasiadas cosas que chocan con el sentido común'ttebane- sonrió, mostrando los dientes blancos.

El abrazo efusivo que le dio fue suficiente como para derrumbar sus barreras.

Más sin embargo, Kushina, no satisfecha solo con eso, empezó a agregar más.

-No sé qué idea rara te hizo alejarte'ttebane, pero, **te juro **que jamás te dejaré irte de nuestro lado- acarició el cabello oscuro con cariño. -No voy a perder a ninguna de las personas importantes para mí-.

Y con aquello simplemente las lágrimas siguieron brotando.

**.**

_-¿En qué piensas Kushina?-_

_-¿Uhm?-_

_-Tienes cara de pensar detenidamente en algo-_

_-¡Ah! Pensaba en cuando nos conociste Miko-chan'ttebane-_

_-¿A ti y a Minato?_

_-Exacto-_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque hoy se cumplen 7 años desde que comenzó nuestra amistad'ttebane y 6 desde que evitamos que te alejaras de nosotros-_

_-...-_

_-¿Qué'ttebane?-_

_-Gracias por no dejar que me fuera-_

**.**

* * *

N/A: Y aqui termina esta historia, espero que les gustara. En especial a ti Misha, con cariño, mañana intentaré subir el de digimon xD! Y pues, eso, espero que les haya agradado como a mi me agradó escribirlo.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
